User talk:SatoriTheLush
Welcome to the Kuk Sool Wonopedia you should read the stuff at New User HQ. Enjoy your stay. Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to our wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy!!! Welcome Welcome! It is nice to have another active contributor to our wiki. I should (depending on how things go) be contributing more in the near future. again, welcome. WOW Oh my Gosh, I'd like to congratulte you for the amount a work you've done on this wiki. Please run for Admin. I'd promote you but you need to request and do all that formal stuff but you'll be able to become a sysop. 22:40, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Re:Admin 1. Start the Kuk Sool Won:Request for Adminship/SatoriTheLush page 23:37, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Sysop Congrats, you're a sysop, the first promoted on this wiki. 00:21, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Gratz... you deserve this, I guess I don't. 12:09, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Is there any particuler reason you are putting at the top of most of the pages? From the other wikis that I have visited, it is not common policy. And if you want it at the top of every page, go to This page, and put it there. 11:52, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :: Well, the main reason I'm adding the header in so many places is navigational. With the links at the top it gives the user a way out of wherever they've found themselves and back to some of the main parts of the site. I'm experimenting with a footer that will take them back up one level from wherever they are, too. Not too concerned with what other Wikis do, I must confess - I just want this one to be easy to use. As for putting it at the top of every page using the Sitenotice page, would that put it at the top of my template pages? I wouldn't want that, as I have pages where I call multiple templates, and I'd rather not have multiple iterations of the header and/or flags. 14:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Wiki Picture Please update the Wiki.png picture. We need a better picture. 17:30, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Ban! I have to leave, so please see User Talk:Jimwitz#Ban!, and if Jimwitz has not banned him yet, perm ban User:Buck nell 3. 21:45, 12 May 2007 (UTC)